Stand By Me
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Masa lalu kelam yang di alami Sakura membuatnya kini hidup dengan keluarga Uchiha. /Sasuke, Kakak kelas yang juga kini menjadi Kakaknya dan berakhir dengan kenyataan bahwa selama ini sang Kakak mencintainya sejak dulu./ Au/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Senyuman yang selalu ia pancarkan kini meredup dengan raut sendu yang terlihat. Hey, apakah tidak ada kegembiraan yang selalu ada pada dirimu. Kenapa kini semua sirna? Ada apa dengan bunga yang selalu indah kini tampak suram.

**Stand By Me**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

**Au,typo, ooc, gaje dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**Chapter 1**

**oOo**

"TIDAKKK!"

"Hah...hah..."

Gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Bulir keringat terlihat jelas membanjiri wajahnya. Pandangannya kosong dengan badan yang bergetar.

'BRAK'

Suara dobrakan pintu tidak membuat gadis yang masih dengan posisinya menoleh. Iris klorofil itu kembali meneteskan cairan bening dari sudut matanya. Selalu seperti ini, setiap kali ia bermimpi.

"Sakura."

Seorang lelaki yang tadi memaksa masuk langsung memeluk gadis yang kini terisak di dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung gadis itu berharap bisa membuat perasaan gadis itu membaik. Ia menatap sendu punngung yang terlihat bergetar, ketakutan.

"Aku mendengarmu lagi... menjerit." lirihnya terus dengan mengusap helaian _soft pink _gadis dalam pelukannya.

"A-aku... takut. A-aku bukan pembunuh Onii-chan." gadis itu adalah Sakura. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mimpi itu adalah kisah masa lalunya. Berpisah dari kedua orang tuanya setelah mereka memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Ibu yang membencinya karena kematian sang Kakak yang menurutnya ialah penyebabnya. Apa itu adalah kesalahannya? Terus tersiksa dengan kehidupan ibu baru yang sangat menyayanginya, hanya jika ada Ayahnya.

"Stt...jangan takut. Semua akan baik-baik saja." tenang sang lelaki yang terus memeluk Sakura erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku... Sasuke-nii."

"Hn. Aku di sini... untukmu." mantra itu bagai obat ampuh untuk Sakura. Ya, setiap malam itulah kata yang selalu membuatnya kembali tenang.

**Flash Back on**

**Sakura pov on**

Waktu di mana aku memutuskan pergi meninggalkan kehidupanku, hujan deras mengguyur kota ini. Aku meringkuk, memeluk lututku berlindung di halte dekat sekolahku.

"Aku harus Kemana." Lirihku.

"Aku lelah Onii-chan." aku kembali memejamkan mataku. Terus seperti itu, masa lalu itu, yang membuatku sesak.

"Kenapa kau menolongku saat itu... Onii-chan."

"Kamu baik-baik saja Nak?"

Pertanyaan dari suara yang sangat lembut membuatku mendongak. Sepasang suami istri yang terlihat sangat baik berdiri di depanku. Aku hanya menggeleng dan merunduk.

Wanita itu berjongkok, mengusap rambutku yang basah dengan sapu tangannya. "Kami baru saja dari sekolah, melihatmu sendirian di sini aku khawatir. Apa kamu baik-baik saja Nak?"

Aku terisak menggeleng. Tidak mungkin aku memberitahukan keadaanku yang buruk kepada orang asing.

.

Aku tersentak saat wanita itu membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Hangat, seperti Ibuku yang dulu. Kenapa kau membenciku Ibu?

"Ceritakan... ceritakan kepadaku apa masalahmu Nak!"

"A-apa aku pembawa sial."

Jelas terlihat, pertanyaan-ku kepada wanita cantik itu membuatnya terkejut. Ini adalah kenyataan dan bukan drama belaka yang memang terjadi kepada diriku

"Anggap aku Ibumu Nak... jika itu membuatmu nyaman. Maka, ceritakanlah!" ujarnya tersenyum lembut mengusap pipiku dan kembali memelukku erat dan aku bisa mendengar ucapannya yang meyakinkanku. "Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dengan perlahan aku menceritakannya dengan isakan yang tidak bisa aku bendung lelah, sangat lelah. Entahlah. Aku merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengannya, melepas semua beban yang selama ini membelengguku.

Ia melepas pelukannya, menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum. "Tinggalah bersama kami, bagaimana Fugaku-kun?" tanyanya dan menoleh menatap suaminya.

Aku menoleh kepada sosok yang kini ikut berjongkok. Mengelus rambutku, ia tersenyum. "Aku ingin kau menjadi putriku."

Dan saat itulah kehidupan baruku dengan keluarga Uchiha di mulai. Mereka sangat baik, memfasilitasiku seperti anak mereka sendiri. Dan saat itu aku tahu sosok itu, sosok yang menjadi malaikatku adalah Kakak kelasku dan kini aku memanggilnya Sasuke-nii.

**Sakura Pov Off**

**Flash Back Off**

**oOo**

Cicitan burung dan sinar matahari membuat gadis yang nyaman dengan tidurnya kini mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Nyaman. Itulah yang selalu ia rasakan setelah sang Kakak yang menenangkannya. Sudah Setahun lebih semenjak kelulusan saat Junior School ia tinggal di kediaman Uchiha.

Kakinya turun perlahan dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah jendela, menyibak gorden perlahan. Melangkah keluar ke balkon kamarnya, menghirup segarnya udara pagi dan aroma embun pagi yang menenangkan. Ia teringat kedua orang tuanya kembali. Walau keluarganya kini melarangnya bertemu tapi tidak memungkiri jika hatinya kadang merindukan mereka.

"Pagi selalu menantimu tersenyum."

Perkataan seseorang yang sangat tidak asing bagi Sakura dan itu adalah perbincangannya setiap pagi bersama Kakaknya.

"Kau pintar menggombal Sasuke-nii. Apa itu cara merayumu terhadap Shion?" kekeh Sakura.

Sasuke mendengar nama kekasihnya sejak setahun lalu di sebut adiknya hanya mendengus. "Jangan merusak moodku." ucapnya yang tiba-tiba datar.

Sakura mengeryit alis heran melihat sikap kakaknya yang selalu berubah dingin saat menyinggung nama kekasihnya itu. "Apa kalian ada masalah?"

"Hn. Cepat mandi!" ujar Sasuke pergi meninggalkan balkon dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Sakura menghela melihat sikap kakaknya yang membuat hatinya resah. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja."

**...**

Sarapan pagi di kediam Uchiha berlangsung tenang, hingga selesai.

"Sakura?" Panggilan sang Ayah, -Fugaku - membuatnya mendongak dan menatap Ayahnya.

"Ya, ada apa Ayah?"

Fugaku tersenyum lembut menatap putri yang ia angkat sejak setahun lalu. Ia sangat menyayanginya seperti putrinya sendiri. "Kau akan di jodohkan."

Sakura menegang mendengar penuturan ayahnya. "S-siapa?"

"Putra dari Kaguya."

Sakura mengeryit alis bingung. "Ta-tapi..."

"Jangan memaksanya Fugaku-kun." kini Mikoto berusaha menengahi kecanggungan yang sangat terasa di ruangan ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat putrinya merasa terganggu dengan keadaan ini

Fugaku mengangguk. "Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi, berusaha pendekatan tidak apa-apa kan? Kebetulan ia anak kolega ayah yang menginginkan kau jadi menantunya."

Sakura bingung. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi permohonan Ayah yang selama ini merawatnya membuatnya tidak tega. Mungkin ini yang bisa ia lakukan membalas kebaikan Ayahnya, fikirnya.

"Baiklah."

'TRAK'

Suara sumpit yang di letakan dengan tenaga yang keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring di dari meja makan berbahan dasar kaca.

Sakura, Fugaku dan Mikoto memandang Sasuke dengan heran. Sasuke seperti tidak menghiraukan sekekliling. Ia meminum air putihnya dan meletakan kembali hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat siapa saja terkejut.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Mikoto memandang cemas putra bungsunya.

Sasuke menggeleng dan berdiri. "Ayo, Sakura!" ujarnya melangkah berbalik pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu Kaa-san, Tou-san." pamit Sakura yang ikut berdiri.

Mikoto mengangguk dan tersenyum. Oh...benar-benar bahagia. Ia memiliki anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang membuat rumahnya sangat nyaman. Ingat tentang sesuatu yang lupa ia sampaikan, ia sedikit berteriak. "Sakura-chan... Jangan pulang telat ya. Itachi-nii akan pulang siang ini."

"Ya Kaa-san." jawab Sakura yang sudah berada di luar namun mendengar perkataan Kaa-san-nya.

Mikoto menghela. Ia membereskan piring kotor di atas meja makan. Teringat sesuatu ia duduk di kursi samping suaminya. "Bagaimana... bagaimana jika mereka menginginkan Sakura-chan kembali Fugaku-kun."

Fugaku menggenggam tangan sang Istri. Ia tahu jika Sakura sudah seperti anaknya sendiri dan ia pun begitu. "Aku tidak akan mengizinkan. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita lagi, aku akan terus berusaha menjaganya."

Mikoto mengangguk senang mendengar penuturan suaminya. Ya, perasaan takut yang ia alami saat memikirkan Sakura. Sakura yang tidak ingin di ubah marga itulah keinginan Sakura. Walau ia di benci keluarganya tapi hanya itu kenang-kenangan yang ia punya dari keluarganya.

**oOo**

Sakura berusaha mencari Kakaknya di lautan manusia yang berada di gerbong kereta saat ini. Ya, sekolah mereka melarang membawa kendaraan pribadi dan hanya di perbolehkan memakai sepeda.

'BRUK'

"Aw..." rintih Sakura yang terdorong hingga membentur dinding kereta.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara itu, suara yang membuat Sakura seketika mendongak dan tersenyum. Ia langsung memeluk orang yang di carinya, "Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke menghela, mengelus surai pink Sakura yang tergerai. "Aku disini. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Selalu. Kata-kata itu lah yang ia ucapkan kepada Sakura, -adiknya kini. Sakura mendengarnya mengangguk dalam dekapan sang Kakak dan mulai kembali tenang.

**...**

"Sasuke-kun."

Panggilan seseorang membuat langkah Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti. Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum kepada gadis yang berlari menghampiri mereka, lebih tepatnya Kakaknya.

"Ne... Shion-san."

Shion tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Sakura. Ia langsung bergelayut maja di lengan Sasuke, -kekasihnya.

Sakura melihatnya tersenyum senang. Dan berharap kelak Shion bisa membahagiakan Kakaknya. Sasuke dan shion sekarang kelas tiga, sedangkan dirinya sekarang kelas dua.

Sakura menaikan tasnya dan di sampirkan ke bahunya. "Ne...sebaiknya aku ke kelas dulu Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke menoleh dan menghampiri Sakura mengelus surai pink dengan pelan. "Belajar lah dengan rajin."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar perkataan Kakaknya. Tersenyum, tangannya memegang tangan besar Kakaknya yang masih di atas kepalanya. "Aku harus berusaha, demi kalian."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Nanti siang makan denganku!"

Sakura mengangguk. "Baik. Aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya Sasuke-nii, Shion-san."

Shion hanya tersenyum masam melihat interaksi kedua Kakak beradik ini. "Kalian mesra sekali."

Sasuke mendengar perkataan kekasihnya hanya mengeryit alis dan berbalik meninggalkan Shion yang terdiam menatap punggung kekasihnya yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Dari dulu...hanya ada dia di matamu Sasuke-kun." ujar Shion lirih dengan meremas tali tasnya. "Tapi, aku akan berusaha agar kau tetap di sisiku" ujarnya dan berlari menyusul Sasuke.

**...**

Angin musim semi berhembus dengan kisah cinta yang sudah lama tersimpan tiga tahun lalu. Apakah sang takdir akan berpihak kepada mereka yang berjalan di atas kebimbangan? Satu hati sangat tertuju kepadanya, namun satu hati lagi seperti berusaha menghindari sanga takdir karena tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan kembali dalam dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

Baru lagi. :") padahal fict Mc banyak banget. :'( ini reqs seseorang tentang kisahnya ^_^

Mind To RnR

**WRS**


	2. Chapter 2

Jam makan siang seperti ini adalah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi kakak beradik ini. Sasuke mengunyah tomat yang memang selalu ada di bekal makannya, sesekali onyxnya melirik wajah adiknya yang tersenyum dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanan masakan Ibu mereka.

Tersenyum ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke atas, memandang awan yang bebas terbang mengikuti tiupan angin. Akan kah hatinya seperti itu, mengikuti angin berhembus atau melupakan semua rasa yang ia simpan selama ini.

**Stand By Me**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

**Au,typo, ooc, gaje dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**Chapter 2**

**oOo**

Sakura menatap riakan air kolam di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Kembali teringat tentang masa lalunya, masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

**Flash Back On**

'PRANG'

Suara itu lagi yang selalu di dengarnya setiap harinya. Sakura mengintip di balik tembok melihat semua aksi kedua orang tuanya yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya ketakutan. Bukannya ia tidak tahu, ia cukup faham dengan keadaan ini karena ia sudah kelas dua Junior School.

"K-KAU SIALAN KIZASHI!" amuk Ibunya, -Haruno Mebuki dengan melempar pas bunga ke tembok samping suaminya berdiri.

Haruno Kizashi menggeram. Ia muak, dengan semua ini. Kenapa Istrinya tidak mau menerimanya dan memaafkan kesalahannya.

"Aku sudah minta maaf berulang kali Mebuki, kau tidak mau memaafkan aku. Saat itu aku, mabuk dan mau tidak mau aku harus bertanggung jawab."

Mebuki memandang nyalang suaminya penuh dengan amarah dan kebencian. Kenapa tega suaminya yang sudah mempunyai keluarga dengan dua anak melakukan hal yang membuat siapa saja pasti tidak akan terima.

"Kita cerai... Kizashi."

"K-kau bercanda?" Kizashi membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan Istrinya. Sungguh ini bukan ke inginannya.

Mebuki menangis. "Aku tidak mau membagi cinta Kizashi, Aku akan membawa anak kita."

"Tidak! Sasori, Sakura adalah anakku juga, aku tidak bisa." Tolak Kizashi yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan anak-anaknya.

"Lalu apa mau-mu?" Desis Mebuki di sela tangisannya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku bersama Sakura dan kau dengan Sasori. Dan nanti bergantian," Kizashi mendekat memegang bahu Istrinya. Merunduk ia berusaha tegar walau tangannya dapat Mebuki rasakan bergetar hebat. "Aku tahu walau aku mempertahankannya, kau tetap akan pergi Mebuki." ujarnya yang sangat tahu tindakan yang akan di lakukan sang istri.

"Ya. Sekarang juga aku akan pergi bersama Sasori." ujar Mebuki melepaskan tangan suaminya dari bahunya dan pergi untuk membereskan semua barangnya.

.

'Set'

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya berputar dan kini berada di pelukan sesorang yang sangat ia tahu...

"Onii-chan." lirihnya membalas pelukan Kakaknya.

Sasori semakin memeluk tubuh adiknya erat dengan badannya yang bergetar hebat. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." ujarnya kepada adiknya.

Sakura menggeleng dalam pelukan Sasori. "A-aku tidak ingin kita berpisah Onii-chan. Aku ingin kita utuh." Jelas Sakura mengungkapkan keinginannya dan ia menagis.

"Aku pun begitu, tapi keadaan yang mengharuskannya Saku-chan. Onii-chan janji secepatnya akan menjemputmu."

"Aku tidak mau."

Sasori melepas pelukannya dan menatap adiknya nanar. Kenapa nasib keluarganya seperti ini?

"Onii-chan harus menjaga Kaa-san dan kau juga harus menemani Tou-san."

Sakura menggeleng, melangkah mundur. "ONII-CHAN JAHAT! ONII-CHAN TIDAK SAYANG KEPADAKU!" Teriak Sakura berlari melangkah naik menuju kamarnya.

Sasori mengejarnya. Ia terus mengetuk pintu yang di kunci adiknya dari dalam.

"Saku... Onii-chan mohon mengertilah. Onii-chan sayang Saku, dan secepatnya menjemputmu."

Sasori terus mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang adik yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia hanya mendengar adiknya yang menjerit dan menangis.

"Sasori, ayo kita pergi!" Sang Ibu memanggilnya dari bawah dan inilah waktunya ia harus pergi.

Sasori menempelkan dahinya ke daun pintu kamar adiknya.

"Onii-chan pamit. Jaga Tou-san dan dirimu. Onii-chan menyayangimu."

Sasori berbalik melangkah pergi menuruni tangga dengan air mata yang jatuh dari mata hazelnya.

**...**

Sakura menegang mendengar perkataan Kakaknya. Melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya ia melihat Kakaknya yang juga menatapnya. Kakaknya tersenyum melambai ke arahnya dan mengucapkan kata yang ia tahu dari gerakan bibirnya '_Onii-chan menyanyangimu._'

Tersenyum ia menempelkan tangannya di kaca. Kenapa semua ini terjadi kepada keluarganya. Ia tidak mau, dan semua orang pasti tidak ingin menginginkan perpisahan terhadap orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

.

Bergelut dengan fikirannya akhirnya ia berlari melangkah keluar menemui Kakaknya. Setidaknya ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang baik dan berharap dapat mencegahnya.

Ia terus melangkah keluar rumahnya. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan Ayahnya yang memanggilnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, ya... Kakaknya.

Iris klorofilnya mencari keberadaan Kakak dan Ibunya di tengah-tengah keramaian. Jika tujuannya kembali ke kota Neneknya berarti ia harus menyeberang, fikirnya. Tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar ia berlari menyeberangi jalan itu.

"SAKU-CHAN!"

'TIN... TIN...'

'BRAKK'

Tubuh gadis itu terlempar karena dorongan dari sesorang yang membuatnya terguling di trotoar jalan.

"SASORI!"

Teriakan yang sangat ia kenali, Ibunya. Berbalik, iris klorofilnya membulat.

Tidak!

Ini mimpi!

Mebuki menghampiri tubuh anak sulungnya yang bersimbah darah.

"Sasori... bangun Nak. Sasori... SASORI!"

Sakura berlari tanpa menghiraukan ringisan akibat luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menghampiri Kakak dan Ibunya.

"Onii-chan." lirihnya yang jatuh terduduk di samping Kakaknya.

Mebuki mendongak menatap anak bungsunya. "Ini semua Salahmu. INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" Teriak Mebuki kepada anak bungsunya.

Bagai di hantam benda tajam mendengar perkataan Ibunya kepada dirinya. "Oka-chan..."

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU. JIKA KAU MENURUT DAN TINGGAL MENGIKUTI AYAHMU SEMUANYA TID..."

'PLAK'

Tamparan yang sangat keras membuat teriakan Mebuki terhenti. Kizashi pelakunya, menampar Istri yang tega menyalahkan kepada anak bungsu mereka. Tidak menghiraukan kerumunan orang yang mulai meneriaki dan meminta tolong memanggil ambulan. Ia berjongkok dan memeluk Sakura yang hanya diam dengan tangisannya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa Kizashi. DIA MEMBUNUH SASORI KIZASHI!"

"DIAM!" Teriak Kizashi kepada Istrinya yang masih saja menyalahkan keadaan ini.

"Kau pembunuh... Kau pembunuh." Mebuki meraung dengan gumaman yang jelas bisa di dengar Sakura dan Kizashi.

**Flash Back Off**

Hitam!

Tangan besar menutup penglihatan Sakura. Sakura menyentuh tangan besar yang menutupi matanya. Ia sangat tau pemilik tangan ini, wangi khas ini...

"Itachi-nii." ujarnya dengan senyuman merekah di bibirnya.

... ya ia tau dan tangan besar itu perlahan terlepas.

"Kenapa bisa tau sih."

Sakura terkekeh. Ia berbalik menatap Itachi, Kakaknya yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Nii-chan."

Itachi tersenyum, merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar. "Jika rindu, mana pelukannya?"

'BRUK'

Sakura menerjang Kakaknya dan memeluknya. Betapa ia rindu Kakaknya yang satu ini setelah dua bulan tidak bertemu karena ia yang besekolah di luar negeri.

"Aku rindu... rindu Nii-chan, sangat."

Itachi terkekeh membalas pelukannya. Ia sangat kenal Sakura karena Sasori adalah sahabatnya. Ia secara garis besar tahu tentang keadaan keluarga sahabatnya. Sasori yang selalu mururung seminggu itu dan sangat mencemaskan adiknya. Ia tidak tau banyak kabar Sakura setelah sahabatnya meninggal. Yang ia tau, Sakura yang tinggal bersama Ayahnya.

Saat kelulusan adiknya, ia melihat Sakura yang duduk bersampingan dengan adiknya. Sungguh senang melihatnya baik-baik saja, tapi satu hal yang membuatnya sedih adalah senyuman dan keceriannnya tidak ada. Mengerti, Ia sangat mengerti masa lalu pahit lah yang membuat Sakura seperti itu.

"Hn. Kau makan dengan baik kan? Apa kalian sering bertengkar?"

Sakura menggeleng, melepaskan pelukannya. "Sasuke-nii akhir-akhir ini seperti sedang ada masalah."

Itachi menaikan alisnya heran. "Masalah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Sepertinya ia sedang ada masalah dengan pacarnya. Jika aku sebut nama kekasihnya dia jadi dingin kepadaku." lirih Sakura mengingat Sasuke yang selalu dingin jika ia berbicara mengenai kehidupan percintaannya.

Itachi menghela. Ia tahu, sangat tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang di rasakan adiknya ,-Sasuke. Ia pernah melihat buku tulis Sasuke dan tertulis nama Haruno Sakura yang di lingkarinya. Jelas jika adiknya mungkin hingga sekarang masih menyukai Sakura dan memilih menyimpan semuanya karena status mereka sekarang.

"Mungkin dia cemburu." goda Itachi dan Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Shion gadis tercantik di sekolah, Nii-chan."

Itachi mengangkat bahu acuh. Lebih baik ia diam dulu dan tidak ingin membuat semuanya runyam. Toh jika Sasuke dan Sakura bersama itu semakin baik bukan? fikirnya.

"Hn."

Sakura menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. "Kenapa Sasuke-nii suka kehidupan malam dan membahayakan diri sendiri Nii-chan."

Itachi menghela nafas pelan. 'Andai kau tahu dia berubah seperti itu setelah kau masuk ke keluarga ini Sakura.' lirih Itachi dalam hatinya.

"Dia selalu pulang mabuk, Balapan dan aku dengar dia... Play boy."

"Semoga dia berubah." harap Itachi kepada adiknya itu. Ia menyaksikan sendiri Sasuke yang menangis dan pergi mengendarai Motor sportnya saat harus menerima kenyataan jika Sakura di angkat menjadi adiknya.

Sakura mengangguk. Semoga harapannya dan Itachi terkabul, melihat Sasuke yang meninggalkan kebiasaan buruk itu. "Ya. Semoga dia berubah."

**oOo**

Sasuke memutar gelas yang berisi wine di tangannya. Inilah kebiasaannya semenjak setahun lalu. Walau ia jarang ketempat ini, tapi rasanya hanya ke tempat ini lah ia bisa melepaskan beban yang selalu membelenggunya.

Ya, dia yang mencintai adiknya bahkan sebelum menjadi adiknya.

**Flash Back On**

Sasuke kelas tiga Konoha Junior School. Ia tidak tahu itu perasaan ketertarikan dan cinta, itu sama sekali tidak terfikirkan olehnya. Namun semua itu terpatahkan dengan pertemuannya karena seorang adik kelas yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Ia yang sedang duduk di taman melihatnya, menopang dagu membiarkan angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut panjangnya. Sungguh pemandanggan itu mengalahkan tatapan sang onyx dari objek manapun yang menatapnya lebih lama.

Setiap hari, taman adalah tempat tetap baginya. Entahlah. Setiap hari, ia menikmatinya. Mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan lulus entah kenapa terselip rasa tidak rela. Saat itulah onyxnya bisa bertatapan langsung dengan iris zamrud yang sangat mempesona. Tidak lama ia membuang wajah guna membuang rona tipis dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Tapi, sesal, itulah yang ia rasakan saat gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Kemana sikap ke Uchiha-an ku, dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

.

Menghitung mundur waktu beberapa hari lagi ia akan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Seperti biasa Sasuke memilih menyendiri di tempat yang ia kalim menjadi tempat tetap baginya. Gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura adik dari Haruno Sasori yang ia tahu adalah sahabat Kakaknya.

Alisnya mengeryit saat melihat gadis yang menjadi objeknya, yang biasanya tersenyum namun kini seperti muram. Ada apa? Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri. Pandangannya kosong, tidak lagi memancarkan kegembiraannya.

"Kenapa kau bodoh Sasuke." dengusnya memaki diri sendiri.

"Ada apa denganku." ujarnya frustasi menjambak rambut ravennya. Sungguh ia sangat suka melihat gadis itu tersenyum dan ingin sekali memeluknya saat ia melihat tatapan seperti tadi. Mungkin kah ia mencintainya? Menggeleng pelan ia beranjak pergi dengan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi fikirannya.

.

Pesta kelulusan tiba. Sasuke mendengus bosan melihat pesta dansa yang di adakan di sekolahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat. Apalagi ajakan, kado dan ungkapan cinta yang ia dapat membuatnya semakin pusing. Sebenarnya ia sedang mencari seseorang yang seharusnya ada. Apalagi semua kelas di undang dalam acara kelulusan ini. Mendesah lelah, ia beranjak pergi ke luar.

Tidak tahu mau kemana, ia menuntun langkahnya ke mana ia melangkah. Tanpa tujuan? Mungkin benar. Saat berjalan melintasi halaman belakang, langkahnya terhenti karena melihat seseorang yang selama ini menghantui fikirannya. Tersenyum ia memutuskan menghampirinya dan duduk di samping gadis yang sedang menatap langit malam.

"Hn." gumamnya membuat gadis itu terlonjak dan menoleh.

"S-sasuke senpai."

"Hn."

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Kenapa kau di sini senpai? Pesta sedang berlangsung bukan?" tanya Sakura yang heran karena senpai terkenalnya malah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya. Aku benci keramaian." jelas Sasuke, Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Tapi kenapa kau di sini... sendiri?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya menikmati waktu saja."

"Sakura."

Panggil Sasuke membuat onyxnya dan sang zambrud itu bertatapan. "Kenapa?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak tau apa yang di katakan. "Kenapa apanya Sasuke senpai?"

Sasuke menghela dan menggeleng. Sebaiknya dia tidak menanyakan penyebab dan harusnya menjauhinya dari penyebab itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sakura terkekeh dan mengangguk. "Jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, silahkan aku akan mendengarkannya kok.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." dengus Sasuke.

"Kenapa denganku?"

"Berhentilah bepura-pura."

'Set'

Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Menangis lah! Jika itu bisa membuatmu melupakan kesedihanmu." Sasuke memeluk dan mengelus surai yang selama ini menjadi daya tariknya.

Dapat ia rasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang, bergetar dalam tangisan. Dan, entah kenapa ia merasakan sakit seperti apa yang Sakura ceritakan di sela-sela tangisannya. Kenapa saat ia tidak bisa di sisinya, gadis yang sangat ingin ia lindungi menghadapi masalah ini.

"Cobalah melihat kedepan dan kau harus kuat. Masih ada yang menyayangimu." ujarnya menyakinkan Sakura jika masih banyak orang yang menyayangi gadis ini, termasuk dirinya.

**...**

Setahun berlalu, kini ia akan memasuki kelas dua di Konoha High School. Perasaannya masih sama sejak saat itu hingga sekarang. Kadang ia sesekali melihatnya jika ia sengaja menunggunya pulang. Memandangnya dari kejauhan, itulah yang ia lakukan.

Bodoh!

Mungkin itu benar. Hingga saat ini ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan perasaannya. Ia akan mengatakannya saat Sakura masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya nanti. Itulah yang akan ia lakukan. Ya, ia tau jika Sakura akan bersekolah yang sama dengannya dari sahabat gadis itu sendiri.

**...**

Onyxnya sejak tadi menatap air hujan dari jendela kamarnya yang tidak di tutup. Hari ini ia berencana akan menemui sahabat pirangnya, namun terpaksa menunggu hujan reda. Mendesah pelan ia melangkah keluar kamarnya.

"Oh... Ototou."

Panggilan yang sangat Sasuke kenali membuatnya menoleh. Di sana. Kakaknya sedang duduk dan menonton televisi. Melangkah turun ia kemudian menghampiri Kakaknya dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Kakaknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi saat melihat penampilan adiknya yang bisa di bilang seperti ingin kencan.

"Aku ada janji." jawab Sasuke tanpa minat. Menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa ia memejamkan matanya, sungguh sepertinya ia harus istirahat setelah lelah seharian bermain basket tadi.

Itachi menyeringai mendengar penuturan adiknya. "Kencan eh?"

"Baka!" Ujar Sasuke tanpa minat membuka matanya dan masih nyaman dengan posisinya.

Itachi menghela napas bosan melihat sikap adiknya. Namun itulah Sasuke, walau bagaimana pun dia adalah adik yang sangat baik.

"Tadaima!"

Suara lembut dari seseorang yang sangat mereka kenali. Ya! Itu adalah Ibu, Ayah mereka yang kembali bersama.

Itachi berdiri dan berbalik untuk menyambut kedatangan Ayah dan Ibunya. "Okaeri Kaa..."

"S-sakura-chan!" pekik Itachi melangkah cepat menghampiri Ayah, Ibunya yang bersama Sakura.

Sasuke seketika membuka matanya saat suara sang Kakak. Tapi, bukan itu. Yang membuatnya penasaran adalah nama yang di sebut tadi. Berdiri ia pun berbalik. Sungguh ingin sekali ia berteriak karena akhirnya bisa melihat Sakura. Tapi, kenapa Sakura berada di sini? Apa dia ingin bertemu denganku? Itulah yang ada di benak Sasuke.

"S-sakura..."

Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap heran kepada dua putranya yang ternyata mengenal Sakura. Jika begini, ini tidak sulit bukan?

"Kalian sudah mengenalnya?" tanya Mikoto kepada anak-anaknya.

Itachi dan Sasuke mengangguk.

Tersenyum, Mikoto merangkul bahu Sakura. "Mulai saat ini, Sakura-chan akan tinggal di sini."

"Dia akan menjadi adik angkat kalian."

**Flash Back Off**

Saat itulah semua berubah. Kenapa semua seperti ini? Sesungguhnya ia sangat senang bisa bersama Sakura, tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini sangat menyiksanya.

Onyxnya semakin mengecil dengan tubuh yang hamir jatuh membentur lantai jika tidak ada lengan yang menyangganya.

"Sakura..."

Sosok itu menyangga tubuh yang sudah tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Selalu! Selalu seperti ini. Ya, ini semua sejak setahun lalu ia menjadi seperti ini. Ia juga sangat tau nama yang di sebutnya. Kapan sahabatnya akan berakhir dari beban hatinya ini, lirihnya dalam hati menatap sendu sahabatnya.

Ia mengaitkan tangan kiri Sasuke ke pundaknya hingga ia menuntunnya keluar dari tempat pelampiasan yang selalu di datangi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menyiksa hatimu Teme."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Belum bisa bales. Tapi semua terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah memFol/Fav/Rnr

Maaf banyak typo dan apapun gaje ya. #matakuBerkunang'' XD

Sankyuu ^_^

**WRS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stand By Me**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

**Au, Typo (s), Ooc, GaJe, Eyd berantakan dan lain-lain**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Chapter 3**

**oOo**

Malam ini adalah pertemuan keluarga Uchiha dengan Keluarga Kaguya yang memang berencana untuk menyatukan anak mereka dalam perjodohan. Keluarga Uchiha yang di hadiri Fukagu, Mikoto dan Kedua anaknya Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini sedang menunggu di restorant mewah salah satu milik mereka. Terlihat suasana yang sangat klasik dengan alunan musik yang membuat tenang. Fugaku menggunakan stelan jas hitam dengan dasi abu-abunya. Sedangkan Mikoto menggunakan dress serupa dengan Suaminya -hitam hingga tumitnya- dan menggunakan kalung berlian berbandul kipas lambang marganya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Nak?" tanya Mikoto yang cemas memandang Putrinya yang menundukan wajahnya. Mereka duduk di meja bundar besar. Sakura duduk di samping kirinya, sedangkan Fugaku di samping kanan Istrinya, dan Sasuke di samping kanannya.

Sakura mendongak dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja Kaa-san."

Mikoto mengelus tangan Putrinya yang berada di atas meja. "_Yokatta_." leganya dan kini tatapan beralih kepada putranya yang ikut. "Ne Sasuke-kun, apa kau kenal dengan Kimimaro?"

Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Sakura hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. "Hn."

"Bagaimana sosoknya?"

"Itu...,"

"Kita sudah pernah melihatnya Mikoto!" ujar Fugaku memotong ucapan Istrinya.

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana dia dan aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku." tegas Mikoto yang tidak ingin salah memilih untuk Putrinya.

"Hn."

Sakura mendengar penuturan Ayah dan Ibunya hanya menundukan wajahnya. Apa ini benar? Semoga dengan begini ia bisa membalas budi kebaikan orang tua yang sudah menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri. Teringat kembali keluarganya. Ayah, Ibu bahkan Onii-chan. Terbersit dalam hati jika ia selalu merindukan mereka dan ingin bertemu mereka. Tapi sekarang Ayahnya -Fugaku- melarangnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Tiga orang masuk menghampiri keluarga Fugaku berkumpul. Itu adalah keluarga Kaguya. Kaguya Ibiki, dan istrinya Kaguya Samui beserta anaknya Kaguya Kimimaro, berjalan dengan elegan dan berjabat tangan sapaan pertemuan.

"Jadi ini Uchiha Sakura?" Ibiki bertanya setelah tatapannya melihat sosok gadis cantik di samping Istri Fugaku.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Ya. Ini anak perempuanku Uchiha Sakura."

"Kau cantik sekali Nak. Aku yakin kau akan cocok dengan Kimi-kun." kini ucapan itu keluar dari Samui, Ibu dari Kimimaro.

Sakura mendengar pujian untuk dirinya hanya tersenyum tipis. "A-arigatou Kaguya-san." katanya dengan pelan namun irisnya memandang takut kepada sosok pria dengan rambut perak di depannya. Ia tidak suka jika seseorang memandangnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Iris onyx itu memandang tajam kepada sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Ia sangat tau siapa laki-laki itu, dan sekarang? Tatapan yang ia tujukan kepada Sakura membuatnya ingin sekali memukulnya.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu Kimimaro! Kau membuat adikku takut!" Sasuke memperingati kepada pemuda yang duduk di depan Sakura.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat semua yang berada di sekeliling meja itu memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Mikoto kepada anak lelakinya yang sepertinya tidak suka kepada pemuda ini. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya melihat pemuda yang di tatap tajam anaknya. Kimimaro yang terlihat biasa dan sedang meminum minumannya.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"Hn."

"Mungkin Sasuke belum merelakan adiknya bersama pria lain Mikoto-san." kata Kimimaro dengan senyum simpulnya.

Mikoto tersenyum. Ia sangat tau jika Sasuke baik Itachi memang sangat menyayangi Sakura.

"Ah... Iya. Sasuke-kun memang seperti itu."

Fugaku berdehem. "Sebenarnya pertemuan ini di lakukan ingin memperkenalkan anak perempuanku dengan Kimimaro."

Semua mengangguk -kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura- setuju. Ini memang pertemuan untuk membicarakan perjodohan putra putri mereka.

"Aku ingin segera percepat acara pertunangannya, bagaimana?" tanya Ibiki meminta persetujuan semuanya.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Sakura-chan." ujar Samui dengan senyum bahagianya membayangkan jika itu terjadi. Ia bisa bersama Sakura.

Mikoto menghela. Ia sungguh tidak suka saat ada orang lain ingin mengambil anak perempuannya. Tapi, jika semua setuju mau tidak mau ia pun harus setuju.

"Bagimana Sakura?" kini Fugaku meminta pendapatnya kepada Putrinya.

Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Entah pikirannya berada di mana terlonjak. "Ah... Ya." ujarnya dengan anggukan. Ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang sebenatnya sedang di bicarakan.

Sasuke yang berada di samping Ayahnya melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Onyxnya terlihat kecewa dan sedih saat kata 'ya' itu keluar dari gadis itu.

"Ah.. Sebaiknya kita makan. Lebih baik mereka pendekatan dulu."

Semua mengangguk setuju -tidak kecuali Sasuke, Sakura- mendengar ucapan Fugaku. Mereka memakan dalam diam dan berakhir dalam obrolan-obrolan yang tidak di pahami Sakura sama sekali. Sasuke sejak tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap tajam pemuda yang sudah berani memandang Sakura dengan pandangan seperti itu. Sedangkan Kimimaro yang merasa sedang di tatap oleh mata tajam itu hanya menyeringai dan mengendelikan bahu acuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya setelah tiba di rumah dan kini berada di kamarnya. Ia sebenarnya sedikit terganggu dengan sikap dingin Kakaknya yang tiba-tiba dingin kepadanya. Selama perjalan pulang ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya dan hanya diam mengacuhkannya. Kenapa? Apa benar jika Kakaknya itu sedang ada masalah dengan Shion. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan perlahan iris klorofilnya menutup, dan tidak lama dengkuran halus terdengar, ternyata ia sudah pulas dengan cepatnya.

Pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka, dan langkah kaki semakin mendekati ranjang. Menghela, sosok itu -Sasuke- berjongkok dan melepaskan sepatu yang di gunakan Sakura. Gadis itu sudah tertidur dengan posisi kaki yang menggantung. Mungkin ia kelelahan. Tangannya bergerak mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan memposisikannya ke tengah-tengah. Menarik selimut, ia menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu. Onyxnya menjelajahi wajah, kelopak mata yang terpejam, hidung, pipi, bibir yang tidak sampai terlewati dari jelajahan onyxnya. Tanganya terulur menyingkirkan helaian merah muda yang terlihat mengganggu baginya karena acara memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya?" belaian Sasuke turun di pipi, kemudian terhenti di sudut bibir mungil itu. "Aku sakit."

Mendesah pelan. Sasuke berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan kamar Sakura. "Oyasumi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara sarapan pagi ini terasa kurang bagi Sakura. Benar saja, saat ini hanya ada Ayah, Ibu dan Itachi-nii, dan kemana Sasuke-nii?

Sakura berdiri setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia mengankat tangannya dan melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah saatnya pergi. Tapi kenapa Kakaknya yang satu lagi tidak ada?

"Oka-san, apa Sasuke-nii masih lama?" tanya Sakura karena tidak menemukan sang Kakaknya itu.

"Sasuke-kun tadi pergi sangat pagi. Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?" Mikoto sebenarnya heran karena biasanya Sasuke pasti tidak mau meninggalkan adiknya ini.

Mendesah pelan Sakura menjinjing tasnya. "Aku pergi Tou-san, ka-san, Itachi-nii." pamit Sakura.

"Apa mau aku anatar?" tawar Itachi yang terlihat cemas.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak Itachi-nii. Jika di antar harus memutar. Dan lagi kau akan ada janji dengan teman-temanmu kan?" tolak Sakura.

"Tak apa...,"

Belum Itachi berdiri sepenuhnya Sakura sudah berlari. "Tidak Itachi-nii!"

Itachi hanya mendesah kecewa. Padahal ia ingin sekali mengantarkan adiknya itu. Mumpung ia sedang liburan bukan? Tapi, Sakura seperti itu, keras kepala dan tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain.

"Jika ingin mengantarkannya besok kau harus naik kereta Itachi."

Ah benar apa yang di katakan Ayahnya. "Hn." mungkin besok ia akan mengantarkan adiknya itu.

Mikoto yang melihat kelakuan anggota keluarganya hanya tersenyum simpul. sungguh, adanya Sakura, suasana yang terasa dingin dan kaku sekarang terasa hangat. Ia sungguh bahagia dan beruntung karena gadis itu membawa kebahagiaan untuk keluarganya.

**...**

Sakura terdesak karena kerumunan penumpang yang penuh sesak dan ia terhimpit. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saat teringat Kakaknya. Setiap hari ia merasa aman karena Sasuke-nii yang selalu di sampingnya tapi sekarang ia sendirian. Apalagi seorang lelaki dewasa di depannya terlihat mencurigakan karena terus menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"S-Sasuke-niii." cicit Sakura yang ketakutan karena lelaki itu semakin menghimpitnya.

'Set'

Tubuhnya tertarik dan kini berada di pelukan seorang lelaki. Mendongak. Iris klorofil yang sudah berair itu mengerjap dan langsung memeluk lelaki itu.

"Sasuke-nii."

"Hn."

Sasuke membiarkan adiknya memeluknya. Ia menenangkannya dengan mengelus surai pink Sakura. Melihatnya ketakutan seperti ini membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia sebenarnya memang sudah berangkat sangat pagi dan itu adalah rencananya karena ingin menjauhkan diri dari perasaan yang semakin membesar di hatinya.

**Flash Back On**

Jam masih menunjukan jika pagi baru saja menyapa. Sasuke yang sudah lengkap menggunakan seragamnya berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia ingin berangkat pagi karena ada yang ingin ia lakukan, lebih tepatnya menghindar dari adiknya.

"Pagi sekali Sasuke-kun?" tanya Mikoto yang kebetulan berpapasan saat ia akan menuju dapur.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku ada tugas. Aku pamit Ka-san." ujarnya berejalan meninggalkan Ibunya yang menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

**...**

Sasuke terdiam terpaku saat kereta yang di tumpanginya sampai. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia jadi pecundang seperti ini? Melirik jam tangannya, ia menghela. Kereta arah sebaliknya terdengar dan akan segera berangkat.

Diam dalam lamunannya, kemudian berbalik cepat dan berlari. Tepat pintu tertutup saat ia berhasil masuk ke dalam kereta. Pikirannya terlarut dalam kecemasan. Wajah Sakura yang menangis membuatnya ingin sekali memukul diri sendiri.

Onyxnya memandang lurus pada pemandangan yang terlewati. Sepuluh menit ia akan kembali sampai di stasiun tempat biasanya ia berangkat. Harusnya ia menjaganya dengan baik, apalagi sosok orang yang akan di tunangkan dengan Sakura adalah pemuda yang amat ia tau sebagai pria brengsek sama seperti dirinya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak pernah menyentuh perempuan. Alasan ia sering keluar malam adalah kekecewaannya karena menghadapi kenyataan Sakura menjadi adiknya. Tapi, sekarang ia sudah tidak terlalu seperti dulu karena nasihat-nasihat Sakura. Andai ia tau yang sebenarnya.

.

Kereta yang ia tumpangi sudah sampai di stasiun tujuannya. Ia turun. Onyxnya menyipit saat melihat Sakura yang sepertinya kebingungan dan terdorong masuk oleh penumpang yang berusaha berdesakan masuk. Mendengus. Ia berjalan berlari menyebrangi jalur kereta menuju kereta di seberangnya. Ia terlebih dahulu menempelkan _Pasmo_ kepada mesin pembaca. Kemudian berlari menuju kereta yang baru di naiki Sakura.

Onyxnya menjelajah, mencari keberadaan Sakura di lautan manusia. Onyxnya menyipit dan menggeram saat menemukan Sakura yang ketakutan karena pria di depannya. Ia membelah dan terus menerobos penumpang yang memang sangat sulit karena sekarang adalah waktu padat di mulainya aktivitas.

Ia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Rasa bersalah menjalarinya.

Merunduk. Ia menatap nanar iris klorofil yang sudah basah yang seperti menahan tangisannya.

"Sasuke-nii."

"Hn."

**Flash Back Off**

"Gomen." kata Sasuke yang merasa bersalah.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "A-aku takut Sasuke-nii. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak ada." ujar Sakura lirih membayangkan kejadian buruk yang hampir terjadi itu, benar-benar terjadi kepadanya.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Kata Sasuke yang terus menenangkan dan meyakinkan Sakura.

"Tapi, suatu saat kau tidak akan denganku setelah kau menikah Sasuke-nii."

"Kau meragukan-ku?" tanya Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya menggeleng menjawabnya.

Tersenyum, Sasuke berkata lagi. "Percayalah! Aku janji."

"Janji?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar karena mendengar perkataan Kakaknya.

"Hn. Hime."

"Itu tidak lucu," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya karena panggilan Kakaknya. "Seharusnya Shion-san yang kau panggil begitu." ups. Sakura no baka. Lihatlah sekarang! Wajah Kakakmu berubah masam.

"G-Gomen Sasuke-nii." Kata Sakura yang takut Kakaknya yang akan kembali dingin jika membicarakan kekasihnya itu. Apa mereka benar-benar ada masalah? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn. sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Ah... Ya." Angguk Sakura dengan tawa kecilnya.

.

Onyxnya sejak tadi tidak luput dari wajah di depannya. Senyuam itu lah yang ingin ia lihat bukan tangisan, dan janji itu berlaku selamanya untuk dirinya, jika ia akan selalu bersamanya.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**A/n**

**Maaf lama ya. Gak banyak alasan. Tapi ya itu, kadang malas dan stuck melanda :) **

**Balas review ^^**

**Miura Kumiko : **Aku hanya nulis sesuai kisah seseorang :) iya nih Kimimaro. :v. Toneri blm sanggup jika di bikin aneh'' :)

**YOktf : **Mungkin lima.

** :** ? Sasuke sudah lama cinta Sakura #plak #gkNyambung

**suket alang -alang : Iyaaaa kenapa gk jujur ya? Ayo kita dorong aja :D**

Guest : amin swmoga happy end #hoii

Guest : Ini dah lanjut :)

Sami haruchi 2 : hehe yg bnyk komentar juga gk apa :)

**Manda Vvidenarint : **iya aku juga maksa harus jadi :)

**ikalutfi97 : **nanti sedikit-sedikit Sakura ngerasain juga. Karena ini ff real seseorang ya dy bgtu T.T

**hanazono yuri : ini dah lanjut. Tapi gk janji di panjangin :) #diaAnehHana-san**

**undhott :iya ini dah lanjut ;)**

**Luka Marvel : iya. Dia takut keluarganya kacau. Arigatou sudah membetulkan. :) aku kadang salah-salah mulu. :)**

**An Style : sipp :) maaf gk kilat :)**

** : **maaf gk bisa kilat, dan malah kaya siput :"(

**Re UchiHaru Chan : **Trms :) seneng jika ada yang suka. Yosh Ganbattekudasai :)

**rya-chand : **Bayar ya karena lupa hehe #plak gpp :)

NenSaku : Ini udah di lanjut :) jangan jatuh cinta sama orangnya ya nanti di marahin Gaara #plak ;)

**Tachibana Koyuki : Trms :) ini dah lanjut dan mksh dah mampir :)**

**dianarndraha : Ini dah lanjut :)**

**Terimakasih Semuanya :) **

**Mint to RnR ^_^**

**WRS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stand By Me**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimto**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

**Au, typo (S), misstypo, ooc, gaje, etc.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**-oOo-**

Sekolah sudah usai sekitar setengah jam lalu. Dua uchiha bersaudara –Sasuke dan Sakura- terlihat berjalan berdampingan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mereka akan melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya, yaitu pulang bersama dengan menggunakan kereta.

"Ne, Sasuke-_nii _."

Suara dari sang adik yang berjalan di sampingnya membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn."

"soal yang kau katakan kemarin ..." Sakura menghentikan perkataannya. Ia melirik Kakaknya melalui ekor matanya. Sebenarnya ia senang, tapi ia seperti membenani Kakaknya yang sudah baik ia bersyukur keluarganya sekarang sangat baik kepadanya, menyanyanginya layaknya anak mereka sendiri. Ia sangat bahagia dan nyaman dengan perasaan ini. Ia di lindungi dan di inginkan layaknya seorang anak yang semestinya mendapatkan perhatian. Mengigat itu, ia jadi teringat tentang Ayahnya yang ingin beretmu dengannya dan Ibunya? Entahlah. Sepertinya kebenciannya teerhadap dirinya sangat banyak.

Sibuk dengan lamunannya, Sakura tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan dahinya yang berkerut.

'Tuk'

Sentilan di dahinya membuatnya langsung tersadar. Ia mengusap dahinya dan memandang sengit Kakaknya.

"Sasuke-_nii _!"

Sasuke mendengus dan menjawil hidung Sakura hingga gadis itu meringis kesal.

"Ada apa hm?" tanya Sasuke yang tau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya adiknya, namun ia tidak tau apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Tidak ada." Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum yang ia sunggingkan memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya dan menolak sangkalan Sakura.

"Soal kemarin... tentang apa yang kau katakan." Jawab Sakura pelan. Ia merunduk takut, takut akan reaksi Kakaknya. "Jika itu membebanimu ..."lanjut Sakura dengan helaan napas panjang. "maksudku, aku ..."

"Kau takut membebaniku?" potong Sasuke, dan Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu adiknya hingga kini mereka bertatapan. Onyx dan emerald saling bertabrakan mencari keyakian apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Menghela nafas pelan Sasuke menatap adik –mungkin tidak jika stelah ia mengatakan hal ini. Hal selama ini ia simpan. "Dengarkan aku. Aku ..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Panggilan seseorang membuat perkataan Sasuke terhenti. Sasuke mendecih sedangkan Sakura mengalihan pandangannya dan melihat sosok gadis yang tidak lain adalah kekasih Kakaknya yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

Shion memandang dua saudara itu degan kedua alisnya yang terangkat. "Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya dan langsung bergelayut menggandeng tangan kekasihnya.

Sakura menatap tidak suka apa yang di lakukan gadis yang notabene kekasih kakaknya itu. Kenapa ia merasakan, panas di dadanya? Ada apa dengannya? Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke melepaskan genggaman Shion di lengannya. "Ada apa?" tayanya dengan nada datar menatap kekasih yang ia sendiri tidak mengakuinya. Karena ia sama sekali tidak mencintai gadis ni, dan mungkin lebih tepat adalah pelampiasan untuk menghindari perasaan yang semakin tumbuh, walau itu tidak bisa, karena ia semakin dan tidak bisa melepaskan Sakura yang sekarang menjadi adiknya.

"Aku ingin pulang bersama." Shion berujar dan ia menatap Sakura dan tersenyum lembut. Namun bagi Sakura itu adalah senyuman peringatan dan sepertinya Shion tidak menyukainya. Kenapa?

"tidak!"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan raut sedih mendengar penolakan Sasuke. Ia kini menatap Sakura dan berkata, "bolehkan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Kenapa Shion meminta ijin kepadanya. Jika ia menolak, ia seperti egois dan sepertinya ia pengganggu bukan?

Mengangguk, Sakura menampilkan seulas senyumannya. " Ya. Sepertinya Sasuke-_nii_ butuh keluar."

"Tidak." Kata Sasuke yang lagi menolak ajakan Shion.

"Jika kalian ingin kencan, pergilah."

Perkataan seseorang yang ikut menyahut dari arah gerbang sekolah.

Kimimaro datang dengan seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan mereka. Ia berjalan dan menghampiri Sakura kemudian merangkul bahu mungil gadis itu.

"Kimimaro/_kun_/_san_!" ujar mereka bersamaan kepada sosok yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Kimimaro menyeringai. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan menyapa. "Hai."

Shion melihat tingkah Kimimaro bingung. Laki-laki itu bukan-kah menyukainya? Tapi kenapa sekarang? "kalian... kekasih?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sakura bergerak gusar. Ia melepaskan rangkulan tangan pemuda yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Ia harusnya tidak apa-apa, tapi melihat kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ia tahu, itu adalah tatapan marah membuatnya merasa takut, dan bersalah.

"kau ingin tau?"tanya Kimimaro merundukan badannya hingga kini wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah cantik milik Shion. Ia melirik kepada sosok di samping Shion dan menyeringai saat melihat sosok pemuda yang kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia beranjak, menegakan tubuhnya kembali. "Ah, aku tidak ingin ada yang marah. Kalian pergilah. Aku akan bersama Sakura." Ujarnya kemudian dan menegakan badannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar namun penuh tekanan.

Tergelak, Kimimaro bergerak kembali ke sisi Sakura. "Aku hanya menjemputnya." Ia kembali merangkul bahu mungil Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura saat gadis itu kembali akan melepaskan rangkulan tangannya. Matanya melirik gadis pirang yang sepertinya kesal melihat kekasihnya yang tidak menghiraukannya. "kau mau menyakiti kekasihmu dengan menolak ajakannya?"

Sakura terus bergerak gelisah, apalagi setelah mendengar pekataan Kimimaro. Apa ini karenanya? Jadi dia membebani Kakaknya, begitu?

"A-aku akan pulang dengan Kimimaro-_san_." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke maju hingga kini berdiri di depan adiknya yang merunduk. Tangannya terangkat, menepuk kepala berhelaian _soft pink _adiknya hingga gadis itu mendongak.

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura menganggkuk. "Ya." Ujarnya pelan. Ia tau jika Kakaknya tidak suka mendengar jawabannya. Tapi ia tidak mau membebani terus Kakak yang selama ini menjaganya.

Sasuke berbalik pergi meninggalkan sang adik tanpa mengatakan apapun. Shion yang melihat kekasihnya pegi langsung mengejarnya.

"Tunggu Sasuke-_kun_!"

Iris klorofilnya menatap sendu punggung yang semakin mengecil dan hilang dari pandangannya. Ia meremas tali tasnya. Kenapa ia merasa bersalah dan sakit saat Kakaknya meninggalkannya tanpa kata seperti itu? Apa ia jatuh cinta? Itu tidak mungkin. Karena selama ini ia hanya meyakinkan dirinya jika itu adalah perasaan terhadap kakaknya bukan cinta. Tapi kenapa ia merasa sakit saat dia dengan gadis lain?

"Kau melamun."

Kimimaro menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah Sakura, hingga gadis mengerjap dan tersadar.

"_Gomen ne_ Kimimaro-_san._ Aku pamit pulang." Ujar Sakura pamit pergi. Karena alasan yang ia berikan kepada Kakaknya adalah bohong. Ia tidak mau kakaknya cemas, dan membuat mereka pergi berkencan tanpa harus merasa terbebani karena keberadaanya.

"Bukan kah aku _katakan_ aku menjemputmu." Kata Kimimaro yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari halaman sekolah.

"T-tapi ..." sakura menghentikan ucapannya dan memilih mengikuti kemana pemuda itu membawanya. Setidaknya ia juga harus lebih dekat dengan sosok yang akan menjadi tunangannya, pikirnya.

**...**

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian _soft pink_ miliknya, dan dress putih selututnya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan angin. Iris klorofilnya menatap takjub padang ilalang yang kini ia telusuri. Hamparan yang terbentang luas, dan bergoyang karena angin yang meniup niup mereka.

"Saku-_chan_."

Suara yang sangat ia kenali itu ...

"_O-onii-chan_... kau kah itu?"

Iris klorofilnya terus bergulir mencari sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Di sana! Sosok itu berada di sana dengan rambut merahnya yang berkibar dan senyuman yang selalu ia rindukan. Berlari, ia langsung memeluk sosok Kakaknya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"_Onii-chan_ aku merindukanmu." Ujar Sakura terus memeluk sosok pemuda yang tak lain adalah Kakaknya itu dengan erat.

Pemuda dengan helaian merah itu terkekeh dan menepuk kepala sang adik pelan. "Aku selalu bersamamu. Jangan selalu bersedih, hm."

Melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura memandang sosok Kakaknya dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia rindu sangat rindu kepada sosok Kakaknya yang tak lain Haruno Sasori.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku ikut denganmu, _Onii-chan_."

"Kau mau membuat ayah dan ibu sedih dengan kepergian anak-anaknya,eh?"

"Mereka tidak akan sedih," ujar Sakura pelan dan bersender di dada sang Kakak.

"Saku-_chan _..." sasori tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia sendiri tau jika itu benar. Mungkin hanya sang Ibu yang bersikap berlebihan terhadapnya. Ia mengelus surai adiknya dengan senyuman sendu. "maafkan lah mereka, dan berjanjilah kau akan bahagia."

"A-aku tidak pernah membenci mereka, tapi... aku sedih karena ingin mereka memelukku seperti saat ada kau. Ibu membenci-ku karena aku penyebab ..."

Ucapan Sakura terhenti karena Sasori langsung memeluk adiknya erat. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar perkataan selanjutnya yang ia sangat tau apa yang akan keluar dari mulut adiknya. Sakit. Ia pun merasakan itu. Suatu saat ia yakin jika Ibunya menyadari kesalahannya yang membuat luka yang terus membelenggu adiknya ini.

"Sttt... semua akan baik-baik saja." Sasori berusaha menenangkan adiknya. Namun ia mengeryitkan alis saat sudah tak lagi mendengar isakan adiknya, dan kini hanya terdengar helaan nafas lelah. Merunduk, ia tersenyum saat melihat sang adik tertidur di dekapannya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia, dan akan ada sosok yang akan menggantikanku untuk selalu bersamamu."

**...**

"_Onii-chan." _ Igau Sakura dalam tidurnya.

Kimimaro mendengus kasar. Ia kini menggunakan mobilnya dan mengajak Sakura ke suatu tempat. Gadis ini malah tertidur dan terus mengigau '_Onii-chan.' _Yang membuatnya jengah. Cih. Kenapa selalu sosok menyebalkan yang ingin ia singkirkan yang menjadi pilihan gadis-gadis yang ia suka. Ah, bicara alasan ia mau bertunangan dan kini mengajak gadis ini adalah untuk menghancurkan Sasuke. Ia tau jika Sasuke sepertinya sangat menyayangi adiknya ini. _Well,_ karena gadis yang ia sukai memilih atau di rebut olehnya saat taruhan balapan dengannya. Jadi ia akan membuatnya merasakan kekesalan atau lebih dari yang ia rasakan.

Menyeringai, ia terus memacu kecepatan mobil yang ia kemudikan menuju pegunungan yang terletak di selatan kota Konoha.

"Menarik bukan... Uchiha Sasuke."

**...**

Malam sudah menjelang. Kini keluarga Uchiha yang hanya ada Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi memakan makan malam mereka dengan tenang tanpa suara, walau pertanyaan yang ada di kepala mereka terus berputar-putar.

"Dimana mereka?" suara Fugaku mengawali pembicaraan setelah mereka selesai. Ia menatap dengan tatapan bertanya dan heran karena dua anaknya tidak ada.

Mikoto menggeleng pelan. "Mereka belum pulang. Aku khawatir." Ujarnya cemas kemudian memandang putra sulungnya. "Kau sudah menghubungi mereka, Itachi?"

"Ponsel mereka tidak aktif. Mungkin sebentar lagi mer ..."

Perkataan Itachi terhenti karena suara orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang.

"_Tadaima!"_

Sasuke berjalan dengan pelan. Ia menghampiri meja makan di mana keluarganya berkumpul, dan alisnya mengeryit dengan tatapan heran saat sang adik yang tidak ada bersama mereka. Ia yang tadinya akan bertanya mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan makan.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Fugaku.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat mengingat apa yang di ucapkan Sakura. "Bukan urusanku!" ujarnya dingin dan kembali melangkah namun lagi-lagi terhenti karena suara Ibunya yang bertanya.

"Sasuke-_kun."_

Menghela nafas ia mengatakan di mana sang adik tanpa membalikan badanya menghadap keluarganya. "Dia bersama Kimimaro." Ujarnya langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Mikoto memandang anaknya dengan tatapan heran, Fugaku hanya diam tanpa kata sedangkan Itachi tau jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi terhadap adik-nya. Jadi Sakura bersama Kimimaro yang akan di tunangkan oleh orang tuanya itu?

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Fugaku-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto yang cemas. Walau pemuda itu adalah anak dari kolega yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangannya, tapi ia tidak mungkin percaya dengan mudahnya.

"Setengah jam lagi aku akan menunggu. Jika tidak, kita akan mencarinya." Ujar Fugaku dengan helaan nafasnya yang memberat.

Itachi hanya diam memperhatikan. Ia tidak akan segan jika sesuatu terjadi kepada adik perempuannya itu. Maka ia mengikuti apa yang Ayahnya katakan. Dan jika batas waktu itu belum ada kepastian, maka ia sendiri yang akan menghabisi pemuda itu jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada adiknya.

**...**

Sakura melengkuh pelan saat badannya terasa dingin. Tunggu dulu! Dingin? Sontak ia membuka matanya dan terbelalak saat menyadari jika ia asing dengan tempat ia berada sekarang. Hawa dingin yang ia rasakan adalah angin yang berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"Di mana aku," ujarnya dengan menelisik seluruh ruangan yang kini ia tempati. Kamar luas dengan warna krem pada dindingnya membuatnya semakin takut.

Ia merogoh tasnya mengambil ponselnya. Ia tadi sengaja mematikan-nya karena tau jika saat berkencan pun Kakaknya pasti terus menghubunginya, dan ia jadi semakin bersalah terhadap helaan nafas pelan Ia menghidukannya. Pesan dari Ibu dan Itachi-_nii _yang menanyakan keberadaanya. Ia ingin menjawab tapi ia tidak tau di mana ia berada sekarang. Dengan gerakan kaku ia akhirnya menghubungi Kakaknya yang pastinya marah kepadanya dan sekalian ia ingin meminta maaf.

Ia menempelkan posel di telinga saat telfonnya tersambung.

"_Kau di mana?!" _

Sakura menelan ludah karena takut mendengar pertanyaan Kakaknya yang sepertinya sangat marah.

"A-aku tidak tau... Sasuke-_nii_."

"_Kau sedang bersenang-senang, eh? Kau menikmatinya, hm?_"

"Sasuke-_nii_, aku ..."

Suara pintu yang terbuka berada di dalam kamar itu membuat Sakura menghentikan perkataanya dan menoleh. Tangan yang memegang ponselnya terjatuh di samping tubuhnya saat melihat sosok pemuda yang tak lain adalah Kimimaru yang sepertinya baru selesai dalam acara mandinya terlihat berjalan pelan menghampirinya dengan menggunakan handuk kimono putihnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kimimaro yang kini semakin mendekat.

Sakura hanya mengangguk menjawabnya dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali," ujar Kimimaro mendudukan dirinya di ranjang yang di tempati Sakura. Ia melanjutkan, "aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, jadi aku membawamu ke sini."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarkan aku pulang. Sekarang aku akan pulang." Sakura berdiri dan mengambil tasnya namun tubuhnya terjatuh kembali ke ranjang karena Kimimaro menariknya kencang.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi, Nona." Kimimaro menyeringai dan memenjarakan Sakura di kungkungan kedua lengannya.

"M-mau apa kau?!"

"Aku," Kimimaro mengelus pipi Sakura dengan pelan. "ingin memberi Kakakmu pelajaran karena telah mengambil Shion dariku."

Iris klorofil Sakura terbelalak. "A-apa maksudmu. Kenapa aku?"

Kimimaro tertawa. "Karena kau orang yang di cintainya."

"Dia Kakakku!"

"Ya. Tapi kalian bukan sedarah, dan dia mencintaimu. Dia membuat wanita yang aku sukai seperti itu. Menyakitinya dan mengabaikannya."

"T-tidak! A-aku mohon..." Sakura benar-benar takut. Tangannya terus mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Kimimaro menyeringai dan merobek seragam yang di pakai gadis di bawahnya hingga terlihat pemandangan yang membuatnya tertegun. Kulit putih mulus dan benda yang sangat menggiurkan itu tertutupi kain warna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya. Merunduk ia langsung menuju leher jenjang yang sejak tadi menggodanya.

Sakura terus menggeleng-glengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-_nii_!"

**...**

Sasuke mengemudikan mobinya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia tidak peduli dengan peraturan sekarang. Yang menjadi tujuannya adalah adiknya yang kini dalam bahaya. Menggeram dengan tangannya yang mengepal ia terus mamancu dengan kecepatan penuh.

**Flash Back on**

Melemparkan ponsel dan tubuhnya ke ranjang saat ia memasuki kamarnya. Ia menggunakan lengan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tidak di pungkiri walau ia kecewa dan marah karena adiknya itu, ia sangat cemas. Apalagi ponselnya yang ia yakini sengaja di matikan Sakura karena tau jika ia pasti akan menghubunginya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Shion dan memintanya mengakhiri hubungan yang ia sendiri tidak menganggapnya sama sekali. Chk. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak meminta atau menjawab 'ya' tapi gadis itu langsung mengklaim dirinya. Ia mana peduli hal itu.

Deringan ponsel di samping tubunya membuat Sasuke mengangkat tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan menoleh. Mengambilnya dan langsung mengangkat saat tau siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Kau di mana?!" tanyanya langsung.

"_Aku tidak tau...Sasuke-nii." _ Suara Sakura terdengar takut. Apa yang terjadi. Ia bangun dan mengambil _headset_ lalu memasangnya. Kemudian menyambar jaket, mengambil kunci mobil miliknya yang ia jarang naiki.

"Kau sedang bersenang-senang, eh? Kau menikmatinya, hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan geraman. Ia turun melewati tangga.

"_Sasuke-nii aku ..."_

Sasuke mengeryitkan alis heran karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja masuk dari halaman belakang rumah. Melihat adiknya yang sepertinya terburu-buru membuatnya mengeryit alis, bertanya.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ia langsung berlari saat mendengar suara di seberang sana. Ia sengaja tidak mematikan sambungan telfon mereka dan begitupun Sakura yang sepertinya lupa atau sesuatu terjadi kepadanya.

**Flash Back Off**

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang di bicarakan kimimaro. Cih. Jika sesuatu terjadi kepada Sakura ia akan membunuhnya.

"Sasuke-_nii_!"

Sasuke semakin mempercepat kemudinya. Ia melacak sakura melalu _GPS_ , dan beruntungnya Sakura tidak mematikan ponselya. Jeritan itu langsung membuatnya mendidih.

"Sakura."

.

Tidak jauh dari belakang mobil yang di kendarai Sasuke, sebuah mobil juga mengikutinya dengan menyamai kecepatannya.

**...**

'DUAK'

Sakura menendang selangkangan Kimimaro hingga mengenai benda berharga miliknya itu dan membuat Kimimro mengerang keskitan. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh lelaki yang berada di atasnya. Ia berlari keluar kamar yang ternyata tidak di kunci.

Menuruni tangga ia berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Namun, nihil. Ternyata terkunci. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah jendela besar yang terbuka dan langsung berhadaan dengan kolam renang besar. Ia terus mencari pintu keluar. Namun tetap tidak ada, karena semua terkunci.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar... _Honey_."

Tubuh Sakura membeku. Ia berbalik memandang ngeri Kimimaro yang memandangnya dengan seringainya.

"Biarkan aku pergi, aku mohon." Mohon Sakura dan di balas tawa keras Kimimaro.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dan Sakura perlahan mundur untuk menjauh.

"Kau memohon?" Kimimaro tergelak sesaat dan kini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar. "Sayang sekali itu tidak akan terkabul." Ujarnya dan berhasil menarik tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu langsung menabrak tubuhnya.

Sakura meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari pemuda yang membuatnya ketakutan. Usahanya berhasil dan ia terlepas dari kungkungan pemuda itu. Namun, langkah mundur kakinya membuatnya terjatuh ke kolam.

'BYUR'

Air. Membuat kenangan buruknya kembali datang. Sosok gadis yang tenggelam di sungai yang tadinya berniat bersembunyi dari amukan ibunya karena membuat sang kakak terluka karena berkelahi melindunginya. Ia terjatuh saat ia duduk di pinggiran pembatas sungai.

Tangannya tergapai, meminta tolong. Ia takut... sangat takut. Apa ini akhirnya? Ia tidak bisa berenang. Sesak. Seseorang tolong aku... _Onii-chan._ Jeritnya dalam hati.

.

"Sakura... buka matamu. Sakura!" Sasuke terus memompa dan memberikan nafas buatan. Ia langsung mendobrak paksa pintu dan langsung berlari saat mendengar suara air. Ia yang tadinya ingin menghabisi sosok brengsek yang dengan lancangnya berbuat seperti itu kepada Sakura memilih melepaskannya.

Sakura terbatuk-batuk. Tubuhnya lemah, pandangannya masih memudar. Ia tersenyum lemah saat iris klorofilnya melihat sosok yang memandangnya cemas.

"Sasuke-_nii_." Lirihnya yang kemudian jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura/sakura_-chan_!"

Sasuke menoleh. Kakaknya menghampirinya.

"_Nii-san_."

Itachi berjongkok melihat kondisi Sakura. "Sebaiknya kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit." Ujarnya dan di jawab anggukan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style _kemudian membawanya keluar dari rumah orang yang akan ia hancurkan setelah ini.

"Tenang saja, kita akan bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit." Ujar Itachi yang tau apa yang di pikirkan adiknya itu dan ia pun sama. Kimimaro telah ia habisi walau tidak membuatnya mati, hanya sekarat.

Sasuke mendengarnya hanya mengangguk. "Hn."

Mereka meninggalkan rumah itu, dan menaiki mobil besamaan. Itachi menyetir dengan Sasuke di belakang membawa Sakura. Ia melirik adiknya yang terus menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip itu.

"Menikmati apa yang kau liat eh."

"Diam kau dan cepatlah!" geram Sasuke. Namun ia membuang pandangannya saat melihat apa yang di maksud kakaknya.

'Puk'

Jaket hitam terlempar dari depan. Itachi mengangguk dan terus fokus menyetir.

Sasuke memakaikan untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura yang terekspose. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura di balik jaket yang menutupi tubuh Sakura. Itachi yang melihat tingkah adiknya hanya mendengus. Dasar _tsundere_, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Bertahanlah ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**a/n ** : lama yaaa. Maaf banget XD gak bisa ngetik cepet. Soalnya pada rusak #alasan

Thanks for Revw/ Foll/Fav ^^

Balas review ya ;D

Sami haruchi 2 : iya kasian Sasu. Tfr ya. Jgn sungkan untuk terus korksi heheh karena ini penuh typo dan eyd ancur ^_^

Vnny-chan : iya. Saso meninggal sesuai apa yang terjadi. #elusSaso. Tfr yaa

**Ikalutfi97 : **menyebalkan! \\\\\ hihi nanti juga bilang

**Dianarndraha : **maksih jika suka. iya nanti bersatu. Tfr ya.

**Undhott : **jangan kaburrrr . ihhh . tfr ya

**Rya-chand : **jangannn nangisss nnti aku di satroni embah Mada twt nih tissu buat lap inuzz. Tfr ya

**Nomnom** : gk bisa kilat t.t bnyk kendala. Tfr ya

Guest : nanti juga dia sadar. #semangatinSakura . gk akan sama yang lain kok paling sm abang ayam aja. #plak Tfr yaa

** : **ini dah lanjut. Tfr ya

**Yoktf **: siiipp juga lah. Tfr ya

**Suket alang alang : **ayo jentusin pala Sasuke #diAmaterasu hahaha nanti juga ada rasa kali. Apan ini ff rl orang #tuinggg tfr yaa

**Misakiken : **hahaha iya Saku gk peka yeee tfr yaaa.

**Hanazono yuri : **nih dah lanjut. Tfr yaaa

**An Style ; **bolehhh... ini gk tau brp cptr lg. ½ trgantung pnjngnya ngetik #diTendang cubittt Sasu rame-rame. Tfr yaa

**Luca Marvell : **kasih obat aja biar gak uring-uringan Sasukenya gihh ^^ tfr yaaa

**Nunnisurya26 : ** thnks.. tapi gk bisa kilat t.t Kasihannya Sasuke. Tfr yaaaa

**Nikechaann : **ihhh jyahattt #nangisBombayyy XD HEHE Tfr yaa

Dewazz : ini dah di lanjutt. Maaf lama ya ^^ tfr

**Laras921 : **ini dahh di lanjut XD TFR Yaa

Vanessa chan : gk tau ampe chp brp. Tapi ini dikit lagi kyanya. Ah masa sih sampe terhanyut #nyutttt :D TFR Yaaa

Semuanya terima kasih banyak #bungkuk

**Mind to rnr?**

**WRS**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke menyender di dinding kamar sang adik yang sedang terbaring lemah. Ia dan Kakaknya memutuskan membawanya ke rumah. Ibunya sudah menggantikan pakaian Sakura. Dalam diam, onyxnya terus memandang gadis yang selama ini sudah dicintainya. Perlahan, kakinya melangkah mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang. Tangannya terulur membelai helaian merah muda yang selalu ia kagumi.

"Aku akan mengatakannya," tangannya teulur membelai pelipis, dan terhenti di sudut mata yang terutup itu –

"Saat aku pergi –" dengan pelan tangannya turun mengelus pipi ranum yang selalu ingin ia sentuh dengan lembut dan –

"Jangan menangis, kau harus bahagia." Kemudian belaiannya turun hingga kini menyentuh sudut bibir yang selalu tersenyum untuknya.

Tersenyum, perlahan ia merundukkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung gadis itu yang terlihat memerah karena mungkin terserang demam.

"Aku mencintaimu ..."

Kemudin mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan mencium bibir gadis yang selama ini ia cintai. Mengecupnya dengan lembut dan menyalurkan perasaannya yang selama ini membelenggunya.

"Haruno Sakura."

**Stand By Me**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

**Au,typo (s), Misstypo, ooc, Eyd ancur, GaJe, Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**oOo**

Helaan nafas terdengar teratur dari seorang gadis yang sedang terlelap dengan nyamannya. Hingga lengkuhan terdengar dari bibirnya dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Sasuke-_nii_." Lirihnya dan meloloskan cairan bening dari sudut matanya mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya.

Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh keningnya yang terasa panas. Melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, ia terlonjak dan bangun. Ia terlambat. Namun saat kakinya akan turun dari ranjangnya pintu kamarnya terbuka dan nampaklah sang Kakak tertuanya, "Itachi-_nii_." Ujarnya dengan suara parau.

Itachi membawakan nampan berisi bubur dan air untuk sang adik hanya tersenyum, kemudian melangkah menghampiri ranjang di mana adik bungsunya yang duduk dan ia tau pasti Sakura bergegas untuk sekolah.

"Hari ini kau istrirahat di rumah, adik manis." Ujar Itachi, meletakan nampannya di meja kecil di samping ranjang. Mengambil mangkuk yang berisikan bubur hangat, ia mengaduknya perlahan dan menyodorkan sendok yang berisi bubur ke mulut adiknya.

"Aku sudah besar." Ujar Sakura dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal namun ia melahap bubur dari kakaknya.

"Hn. Tapi aku senang, jika Sasuke mana mau di suapi." Ujar Itachi dengan kekehannya.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Hm."

Itachi terus menyuapi di barengi obrolan ringan. Ia sebenarnya terpikirkan hubungan adik-adiknya ini. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sakura. Pun dengan Sasuke dengan perasaannya itu.

"Saku-_chan_."

"Ya."

Meletakan mangkuk yang sudah habis, ia merebahkan badannya di ranjang sang adik dengan kakinya yang menggantung.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang membuat Sakura menghentikan pergerakan tangannya untuk minum.

"Tentu saja."

"Bukan karena suka karena ia Kakakmu Sakura, tapi... sebagai seorang lelaki."

Sakura terdiam. Otak dan hatinya berusaha mencerna perkataan Kakaknya. "Kenapa Itachi-_nii _berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa –"

"Aku tidak tau," potong Sakura cepat. Ia merunduk dengan kaki yang di tekuk dan lengannya memeluk kedua lututnya. "Aku hanya akan tenang jika dengan Sasuke-_nii_. Dan aku merasakan jika hatiku sakit jika melihatnya dengan perempuan lain, dan mengabaikan aku _Nii-san_."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang adik. "Kau tidak bisa jauh dari _Otouto_?" tanya Itachi dan di jawab anggukan lemah Sakura.

"Kau tidak suka jika ada gadis lain bersamanya?" dan lagi, Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya.

Itachi terkekeh. "Kau jatuh cinta, eh?"

Mendengar perkataan Kakaknya, Sakura tersipu dan mengambil bantal di sampingnya kemudian di pukulkan ke Kakaknya. "Itachi-_nii_ berisik."

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya, hm?"

"I-itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke-_nii_ itu Kakakku."

"Memang kenapa?"

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia juga tidak tau. Ia takut jika mengatakan hal ini, Sasuke-_nii _yang sejak dulu ia kagumi itu akan menjauhinya apalagi dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. "Sudahlah. Itu tidak mungkin."

Hening. Itachi hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan adiknya ini. Ia mengerti, mungkin Sakura ragu dan takut karena mereka kini satu keluarga.

"Aku tidak ingin dia menjuhiku karena perasaanku, Itachii-_nii_."

Bangun, ia duduk dan mengelus surai merah muda yang nampak berantakan. "Kau akan mengetahui jika Sasuke mengatakannya kepadamu," kemudian tersenyum untuk meyakinkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja. "setelah lulus, ia akan ikut denganku. Jadi, jangan terlambat." Kemudian ia bangkit dan melangkah pergi dengan membawa nampan yang ia bawa tadi.

"Itachi-_nii_."

Panggilan Sakura membuat langkah Itachi terhenti. Menoleh, ia mengangguk. "Percayalah kepada hatimu." Dan pergi meinggalkan Sakura yang termenung memikirkan perkataan Kakaknya itu.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Itachi-_nii, _jika aku jatuh cinta?"

**...**

Menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding atap, ia tertidur dengan satu kakinya yang di tekuk. Ia ingat akan perkataan Orang tuanya saat membawa Sakura dalam keadaan kacau, dan pengakuan perasaannya kepada orang tuannya.

**Flash back on**

Sasuke berteriak memanggil maid saat ia memasuki rumah dan membawa Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya.

"Kenapa denga –SAKURA!" Teriak Mikoto melihat putrinya yang terlihat dalam keadaan buruk. Ia yang tadinya sedang mengambil air minum untuk suaminya, heran mendengar anaknya berteriak. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati kedua putranya membawa putrinya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"_Kaa-san_."

Mikoto menghampiri Putra bungsunya yang menggendong Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya yang terlihat panik.

"Nanti kami jelaskan _kaa-san_. Sekarang kita harus mengganti pakaian Sakura_-chan_." Jelas Itachi dan di jawab anggukan Ibunya.

"Bawa cepat kekamar!" perintahnya kepada putra bungsunya, kemudian ia ikut untuk mengurusi putrinya.

Itachi melihat punggung adiknya yang kini membawa Sakura ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas. 'kau sangat mencintainya, _Otouto._'

**oOo**

Sasuke dan Ibunya turun menghampiri yang lainnya yang sedang menunggu mereka. Fugaku duduk di sofa dan Itachi di sofa sampingnya.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya kepada kedua putranya.

Sasuke duduk di sofa seberang Kakaknya sedangkan Ibunya duduk di samping Itachi.

"Dia hampir –" Sasuke menghentikan perkataanya mengingat hal buruk yang menimpa Sakura.

"Kimimaro melakukan hal buruk kepada Sakura. Untungnya Sasuke cepat mengetahuinya." Jelas Itachi mewakili sang adik yang hanya terdiam dengan tangan yang mengepal.

Fugaku terlihat diam, namun mereka tau jika kepala keluarga mereka sangat marah dengan mulutnya yang bergemeletuk. "Apa dia kabur?"

"Aku mengirimnya ke rumah sakit, _Tou-san_." Ujar Itachi kalem.

"Bagus." Kata Fugaku yang mengetahui jika anaknya sudah membeikan pelajaran yang mungkin tdak seberapa baginya. Namun untuk selanjutnya ia yang akan melakukan tindakan.

"Bagaimana dengan kerja sama kita? Apa mereka akan melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Mikoto yang cemas akan tindakan mereka.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa melawan," ujar Fugaku. "Aku lebih mecemaskan putriku." Jelasnya dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Isrtinya.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san, Itachi-nii._"

Mendengar panggilan Sasuke yang berbeda, membuat semuanya menoleh dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa, Nak?"

Mengela nafas pelan, ia akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang memungkinkan akan di setujui atau tidak.

"Aku mencintai Sakura." Akunya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku tau itu, _Otoutou._"

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya, Nak." Kata Mikoto yang senang mendengar pengakuan anak bungsunya.

Sasuke tersenyum medengar reaksi dari Kakak dan Ibunya, dan kini tinggal...

"_Tou-san?"_

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya kepada putra bungsunya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia yakin. Karena selama ini ia menyembunyikannya.

"Satu syarat." Ujar Fugaku yang membuat semua menoleh, dan cemas.

"Apa itu, _Tou-san?_"

"Kau harus belajar, melanjutkan sekolahmu bersama Kakakmu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Akan aku lakukan _Tou-san._"

Fugaku menghela. Ia sebenarnya dari dulu berharap jika Sakura akan memilih dari salah satu putranya. Namun karena tidak ada tanda-tanda itu, ia jadi memutuskan untuk menjodohkannya yang kebetulan keluarga Kaguya menyukai Sakura. Ia hanya berharap jika putri yang ia rawat bahagia.

**Flash back off**

"Apa kau sudah memutuskannya _teme_?"

Pertanyaan dari sahabatnya membuatnya membuka mata. "Hn."

Naruto memberikan minuman dingin kepada sahabatnya. Ia tau apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya karena Sasuke bercerita jika ia akan mengatakan hal yang selama ini ia simpan –perasaannya –dari siapapun –kecuali Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika ia menolakmu?"

Naruto benar. Selama ini Sakura sepertinya tidak memiliki perasaan kepadanya. "Aku tetap akan pergi, karena itu adalah janjiku kepada Ayahku."

Mengangguk, Naruto membuka penutup botol minumannya kemudian meminumnya. "Aku hanya bisa berdo'a."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ya, ini adalah yang harus ia lakukan. "_Arigatou dobe._"

Setidaknya, sahabatnya selalu membantunya walau tidak selamanya ia mampu.

**oOo**

Haruno Sasori. Itulah yang tertulis di nisan sahabatnya. Itachi meletakan bunga lili di pusara sahabatnya yang sudah lama ia tidak kunjungi.

"Maaf tidak sering menemuimu, Sasori." Ujarnya dengan senyuman tipis. Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan kelopak daun yang berguguran menandakan jika sebentar lagi musim dingin akan menyapa. Membenarkan syalnya, ia menangkup kedua tangannya –berdoa.

"Aku akan menjaga adikmu. Apa boleh jika adikku memilikinya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hening. Itachi menikmati angin berhembus yang terasa dingin menyentuhnya. Ia tersnyum mengingat kenangannya bersama sahabatnya saat ia masih hidup. Sasori yang berusaha mati-matian menjaga adiknya dari siapapun, termasuk Ibunya. Ia tau jika sahabatnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun ia tau jika sikap dan perasaan yang di tunjukan Sasori itu melebihi seorang Kakak kepada adiknya, melainkan ia yang mencintai adiknya sendiri –Haruno Sakura.

"Padahal aku ingin menjadi kekasih Sakura-_chan,_ tapi kau melarangnya." Kekehnya mengingat larangan Sasori kepadanya. "Tapi, sekarang kau harus merestuinya dengan adikku... sahabat."

Menghela nafas pelan, dan sepasang _onyx _miliknya terpejam. "Aku pamit. Aku akan menemui kembali, Sasori."

Itachi bangkit dan Ia berbalik pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang yang berdiri dengan bunga tulif di tangannya. Membungkuk, Itachi memberikan salam kepada wanita yang sangat ia kenali itu.

"Apa kabar, Mebuki _Ba-san?"_

Mebuki mengangguk,ia melangkah melewati Itachi dan menghampiri makam putranya. Ia meletakan bunga kesukaan putranya dan putrinya itu di pusara anaknya. "_Kaa-san_ akan menemuimu kembali." Ujarnya mengelus batu nisan yang bertuliskan Haruno Sasori.  Ia beranjak dan menghampiri Itachi yang masih berdiri. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Itachi-_kun_."

...

Taman. Di sinilah Itachi duduk bersebelahan dengan Ibu dari sahabat dan adiknya. Ia memegang gelas kopi yang ia beli tadi.

"Ada apa, _Ba-san?_"

Mebuki meminum kopinya perlahan. Menghela napas pelan ia membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya entah menanyakan siapa. Namun Itachi tau siapa yang di maksud.

"Ya. Dia baik-baik saja."

Mebuki mengangguk. "Terima kasih karena sudah merawatnya."

"Kami sangat bahagia karena kehadirannya, _Ba-san."_

Mebuki terdiam. Benarkah? Sepertinya ia sudah melewati banyak hal karena kesalahannya. "Aku harap ia pun bahagia." Gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

Itachi mendengarnya hanya menghela. "Dia ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya."

Perkataan Itachi membuat Mebuki kembali terdiam. Ia tidak bisa. Ia adalah Ibu yang gagal. Membencinya bahkan bukan karena hal yang di lakukannya. Ia benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga mereka hingga ia tau perasaan terlarang putranya itu. Apalagi mengetahui jika putranya akan meninggalkan rumah karena ingin bersama adiknya, itulah yang membuatnya marah.

"Aku tidak pantas."

"Semua orang punya masa lalu _Ba-san, _seorang anak akan selalu merindukan orang tuanya bagaimanapun keadaannya."

"Mungkin jika aku siap, aku akan menemuinya." Ujar Mebuki dengan nada lirih.

"Hn."

"Mendengarnya baik-baik saja itu sudah membuatku... lega." Perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan dan baru di ucapkan. Karena selama ini ia selalu memandangnya penuh dengan rasa benci karena kemarahannya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Itachi tersenyum. "Sakura sangat menyayangi kalian."

Liquid bening turun dari sudut mata Mebuki. Ia selama ini bertindak jahat dan berprilaku tidak adil kepada putrinya. Namun, putrinya tidak membencinya? 'Maafkan _Kaa-san, _Saki.' Lirihnya dalam hati yang penuh penyesalan.

**oOo**

Sasuke pulang dengan tas yang ia sampirkan di bahunya. Menaiki tangga, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya sempat terhenti di depan pintu kamar Sakura, dan kemudian berlalu masuk.

Alisnya mengeryit setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dan mendapati adiknya itu tertidur di ranjangnya. Meletakan tasnya, ia kemudian menghampiri jendela yang terbuka. Ia menutupnya karena angin yang masuk terasa dingin, dan ingat jika Sakura sedang Sakit.

"Sasuke-_nii."_

Sasuke menoleh. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura menaikan selimut hingga batas lehernya dan mengangguk. Ia yang sendirian di rumah memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Sasuke. Entahlah. Ia mersa sangat merindukannya.

"Maaf, aku tertidur di kamarmu."

Sasuke terdiam dan memandang adiknya heran karena perkataan adiknya yang tidak memanggilnya seperti biasanya. "Ada apa?"

Menggeleng, sakura bangun dan duduk. "Aku tidak tau. Tiba-tiba saja dadaku bergemuruh karena... merindukanmu."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya sesaat sebelum kini kembali seperti biasa. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau aneh."

Tiba-tiba saja saja Sakura menjerit dengan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ya. Aku aneh karena tiba-tiba merindukanmu, ingin bertemu denganmu, memikirkan yang membuatku marah jika kau sedang dengan gadis lain!"

"..."

"Sesak, Sasuke-_nii –"_

"Saku –"

" –a-aku mencintaimu." Aku Sakura yang kini merundukan wajahnya.

Tangan tegap Sasuke terulur menyentuh dagu Sakura, kemudian menganggkatnya hingga ia bisa memandang iris zamrud yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya dan di jawab anggukan Sakura. "Sejak kapan?"

"Aku tidak tau, sudah lama aku merasakan ini. Tapi aku baru mengetahui jika yang aku rasakan adalah cinta."

Tersenyum, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga menemelkan kening mereka. Perlahan _onyx-_nya tertutup seiring dengan bibirnya yang mencium bibir adiknya.

Sakura terdiam. Pun dengannya ikut memejamkan matanya. ia bisa merasakan perasaan mereka yang tersalurkan lewat sentuhan. Tapi...

"Sasuke-_nii._" Cicit Sakura.

Sasuke membuka matanya. "Hn."

"Kau sudah mempunyai –" perkataaan Sakura terputus Karena Sasuke kembali melumat bibirnya dengan lembut namun penuh dengan hasrat. Perlahan, ia mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga kini terbaring. Melepaskan pagutannya, ia menatap Sakura yang sudah memerah sempurna di bawahnya.

"Selama ini aku hanya mencintaimu dan aku tidak menganggap siapapun kekasih atau apapun itu."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke lah yang lebih dulu menyukainya. "K-kau..."

"Aku menyukai gadis yang selalu diam-diam aku perhatikan sejak tiga tahun lalu. Dan itu kau, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke di barengi dengan ia mengecup kening Sakura.

"Sasu ..."

"Aku selama ini menyukaimu –" lanjutnya kemudian mencium pelipis, sudut mata dan turun mengecup hidung yang memerah itu.

" –aku tadinya menyerah saat harus menerima kenyataan jika kau akan menjadi adiku." Kemudian tangan dan bibirnya mengelus dan mengecup pipinya dengan lembut hingga membuat Sakura berdesir dan terpejam.

"Sasuke-_nii."_

"Aku tidak bisa membuang perasaan ini –" bisik Sasuke parau di telinga Sakura. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Bibirnya turun mengecup leher jenjang yang menguar bau khas _cherry _–sakura –m embuat gadis itu mengerang pelan.

Sakura memejam matanya saat sentuhan-sentuhan yang di rasakannya. Seperti tersengat jutaan ribuan _volt_ listrik hingga seluruh aliran darahnya berdesir merasakan hal aneh yang baru ia rasakan saat kata cinta terucap dari lelaki yang ia sukai.

"Sasuke –"

"_Kun_! Panggil aku seperti itu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Sasuke_-kun._"

Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Ia bahagia karena perasaaannya bersambut.

"Ah..." desahan keluar dari bibir yang sedang di kalim itu karena tangan kekakar yang meremasnya pelan.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutan mereka. "Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya memastikan. Ia tidak akan melakukannya jika Sakura tidak bersedia.

Menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi tegas yang menawan itu, Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku percaya kepadamu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian tangannya bergerak membua helaian yang di pakai Sakura.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan."

_Onyx _dan _emerald _ bertemu. Mendekat, perlahan terpejam dan di iringi dengan ungkapan perasaan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

**...**

Fugaku mengeryit alis heran memandaang Istrinya yang bertingkah aneh setelah memeriksa keadaan putri mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Mikoto menggeleng dan menyeret Suaminya pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia yang tadinya ingin memeriksa ke adaan putrinya tidak jadi karena mendengar suara Sakura yang kesal dan di barengi tawa putra bungsunya.

"_Kenapakau menciumku hingga bengkak begini?!" _

Itulah yang ia dengar.

"Sepertinya aku ingin cepat-cepat mempunyai cucu, Fugaku-_kun."_

Fugaku merangkul bahu istrinya. "Mereka harus sekolah dulu, Anata." Ujarnya. "Apa tadi kau melihat yang aneh?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Mikoto menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya senang jika Sakura benar-benar akan menjadi keluarga kita."

"Hn."

**oOo**

Musim dingin sudah berakhir. Kuncup-kuncup bunga Sakura mulai nampak dan menandakan akan bermekaran.

Hai ini adalah hari keberangkatan kedua putranya. Mikoto, Fugaku dan Sakura mengantarkan kepergian Itachi dan Sasuke ke bandara.

"Hati-hati Nak, jaga kesehatan kalian." Ujar Mikoto yang tersenyum lirih melepas kedua putranya.

"Ya._ Kaa-san." _Jawab Itachi dan anggukan Sasuke.

"Sering-seringlah menghubungi kami." Kini Fugaku angkat bicara.

Itachi terkekeh dan merangkul bahu adiknya. " Pastinya _Tou-san."_

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Hn."

Sakura maju perlahan dan memberikan bingkisan kepada Kakak dan kekasihnya.

Itachi merunduk dan mengecup kening adik perempuannya. "Terima kasih, Saku-_chan."_

Sakura mengangguk dan merasakan tubuhnya di tarik hingga kini berada dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-_kun._" Ujarnya yang terkejut akan tindakan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Mengetuk kening kekasihnya ia tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu." Ujarnya dan di jawab anggukan Sakura.

Pesawat yang akan mengantarkan tujuan Sasuke dan Itachi akan segera berangkat.

"Kami berangkat _Kaa-san, Tou-San, _Sakura-_chan." _Pamit Itachi kepada semuanya.

"Aku pergi dan jaga dirimu," Sasuke mengacak surai merah muda kekasihnya perlahan. " Aku akan menghubungimu saat tiba nanti." Ujarnya.

Sakura tersenyum, dan berjinjit kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Tersenyum, sasuke mengangguk dan pergi menyusul Kakaknya. "Aku pergi _Kaa-san, Tou-san. _Titip Sakura."

Mikoto mendengarnya hanya terkekeh. Sasuke jadi manis setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura_-chan!_" ajaknya melangkah pergi meninggalkan bandarabersama suaminya_._

"_Kaa-san_ duluan. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ujarnya melangkah berbalik dengan ibunya.

.

Sakura tersenyum memandang pesawat yang membawa kekasihnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum walau sudut matanya turun cairan bening –menangis –melihat kepergiaan kekasihnya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku –" ujarnya dengan senyum bahagia.

" –Aku akan menunggumu." Pasti. Itulah janji yang mereka buat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sekian lama aku memperhatikanmu, aku terpaku saat senyuman yang selalu kau tunjukan itu. Namun, senyuman itu hilang dengan sekejap jika kau sendirian. Ingin sekali aku menghampiri dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, aku hanya bisa diam melihatmu dengan kesedihan. Saat di mana aku melihatmu, termenung dan sendiri, saat itulah aku melangkah menemanimu. Kesedihan. Itulah yang aku lihat dari sorot matamu, rapuh akan beban yang kau hadapi. Aku memaksamu, 'berceritalah!' dan akhirnya aku tau apa yang membuat kau selalu bersedih. Ingin sekali aku berteriak jika aku... ada aku di sini peduli kepadamu. Tapi, perasaanku hanya tersimpan dengan rasa senang saat terakhir kalinya aku bisa bersamamu dan memelukmu._

_Satu tahun. Perasaan itu tak hilang begitu saja. Aku selalu memikirkan gadis musim semiku. Hingga suatu hari, hari di mana kau datang dan membawa kejutan jika kau akan menjadi adikku. Demi apapun aku sangat bahagia. Tapi, aku harus tersiksa karena menahan perasaanku yang terus meluas. Tahu kah kau jika aku sangat tersiksa untuktidak menyentuhmu? Aku ingin memelukmu bukan karena aku sebagai Kakak yang harus melindungi adiknya, tapi sebagai lelaki yang mencintai gadisnya. _

_Perasaanku tidak terbatas. Aku tidak mampu menghilangkan persaan ini. Bisakah? Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menghilangkan sedikit –pun perasaan ini. Karena cintaku dari awal hanya tertuju dan hanya kau yang mampu menyentuh hatiku... Haruno Sakura._

_Lihatlah aku! Aku yang mencintaimu dan akan terus melindungi dan bersamamu._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

**Tamat **

**A/n . akhirnya selesai juga fict ini –nangis haru – walau GaJe. Ini adalah kisah seseorang (gak bisa nyebutin namanya). Semoga kamu bahagia sekarang ya Dek **** seburuk atau sesuram masa lalu itu, kita tidak bisa menghapusnnya. Tegar. Dan jangan benci orang tuamu. Apapun itu, berdo'alah jika mereka kelak menanti pelukanmu. Dan selamat ya, karena jadian beneran hehe ^_^ terus semangat dan harus belajar.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah meReview/Foll/Fav. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian #bungkuk**

**Suket alang alang :** wkwk... aku juga geregetan #nyanyi :D sekarang Saku udah sadar akan perasaannya. TFR YAAAA #hug

**Nikechaann : **ini dah di lanjuttt. ^_^ TFR Yaaaaa.

**Laras921 **: iya. Sasu tsundere tingkat dewa :v Tfr yaaaa.

**Kyuaiioe : **sippp ^_^

**Ayuniejung : **kimi di tendang aja :v fokusnya ke SasuSaku soalnya. Ini Saku-chan udah nyadar ;) Tfr yaaa

** :** noh Om Fugaku di demo wkwk Tfr yaaaa

Sami Haruchi 2 : Thanks selalu merhatiin ya Sami-chan #hug jangan bosen yaaaa

**Ikalutfi97 : iya...** sasu kan kenal watak/ siapa si abang Kimi itu :D ini terjawab untuk endingnya.. makasih udah mampir ya

**dianarndraha :** wkwk aku kira apa :D TFR Yaaaa ^_^

**bandung girl : **pendek kah? Hehe ... TFR yaaa

** :**cium balik. Ehh gk boleh sama Gaara :v Tfr yaaaaa.

Sasusaku : ini chap 5nya. maaf lama yaa

**Megan091 : ** teima kasih sudah suka karya GaJe-ku ini ^_^

**Caesarpuspita : **masa sih? Typo mah selalu bertebaran :V ini jawabannya #taraaaaa Tfr ya. Jang lupa mampir teru #diTendang

**YOktf : **makasihhhh #hug. Ini dah di lanjut

Guest : hehe... ini jawaban akhirny

**hanazono yuri : **iya pendek kah? Ini dah di lanjuttt (y)

**nuniisurya26 : S**ankyuu. Ini dah di lanjut. Hayooo gimana kalo gk ada Sasu :o

**KimYuzz : **iya... endingnya past SasuSaku kok sekarang Sasukenya happy #tunjuk Sasuke yg lg berduaan dengn Mama Caku.

Saskey Saki : Wyda Rei Seijuro itu nma fb-ku. makasih sudah suka ff gaje ku T_T #Malu

**Pink tomato : **sipppp. Tap gak janji cepet

**Kumiko Hanari-chan : **anda penasaran? Sama :v wkwkwk ini kisah seseorang kok.

**Cherryhime85 : **iya kasihan Sasuke yaaaa. #bejekAuthor ini dah terjawab

**Luca Marvell : **gak di apa-apain ini si Kimi cuman di kasih tiket ke IGD ajaa #kasihan nnti di marahin Juugo #plak ini sekarang dah jadian :D

**Rya-chand :** Masa sih bikin sedih terus :D Makasih yaa selalu mampirrr

**AsahinaUchiHaruno Safa : **sipppp ^_^

**Ry RaHa : **serius ngeliatin apa Sasuke? hayoooooo

**Kura cakun : **Kimi soalnya dah ngebet #diChidori

**Lita UchiHaruno : **iya... chp ini jawabannya. Tfr yaaa

Jung Ha'y Sasu : iya. Sasu selalu ada 24 jam :D

Naomi UchiHaruno : Ini dah di lanjuuuttt...

Maaf jika kurang memuaskan yaaa... karena ini emng begitu #plak

Sankyuu untuk kalian semua ^_^

Samapai jumpa di fict yang masih ngegantung punya saya :D

Mind to RnR?

**WRS**


End file.
